


Сказка для Хель

by fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018



Series: Порождения Локи [3]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/pseuds/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018
Summary: Иногда Хель больше, чем Повелительница Мертвых. Иногда она просто... Хель.





	Сказка для Хель

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru
> 
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p215918272.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Смерть не надо звать и искать.

Она приходит сама, сжимает прохладными ладонями дрожащие руки и улыбается.

Обволакивает усталого путника тишиной и уводит его в царство вечного сна.

Та, что повелевает миром мертвых, юна и стара, прекрасна и ужасна, справедлива и безразлична.

Дочь Локи

Сосредоточие хаоса, истинная владычица конца мира.

Асы верят — пробьет час, и ее царство станет обширней, чем мир живых.

Норны, перебирая пальцами, сплетают Судьбу, и тонкие нити вьются, пока их держит верна.

В мире живых и за гранью мертвых нет ничего могущественнее веры, страшнее надежды и яростнее любви.

Так разрушаются любые оковы и взрываются Вселенные.

Хель — владычица мира мертвых, она благосклонна к асам.

Она знает — рано или поздно все асы встанут у нее за спиной.

Но, возможно, кто-то из них упадет на колени…

Кто-то, кого Хель ждет с особенным нетерпением.

Но пока мир живых считает последние мгновения, Хель распутывает клубок призрачных дорог, отыскивая единственно верную.

Вера, Надежда и Любовь - три самых сильных заклинания.  
Ничто не способно разрушить их магию.

Когда день уступает место самой черной ночи, Хель беззвучно как призрак скользит по выбранной тропе, опускается на мягкую траву и кладет голову отцу на колени.

В темных безднах бесконечного существования все еще скрывается маленькая девочка, которая слишком давно потерялась и до сих пор верит, что ее найдут.

Фенрир наваливается на отца со спины, нагло требуя ласки.

Слейпнир, перебирая копытами, разрезает ночь тихим фырканьем.

А Йормунганд, сверкая янтарным желтым глазом, замыкает их всех в кольцо, и все-таки, не удержавшись, щелкает хвостом зевающего Фенрира по носу.

Так было и так будет,  
Нужно лишь отыскать путь в большой дом для маленькой семьи, куда не смогут добраться ни боги, ни смертные.

Дети и Отец — всегда семья, кем бы ни были эти дети.

А у отца огромные руки…

Он обнимает всех до боли, прогоняя извечный холод и впуская мягкое солнечное тепло.

И самой черной ночью становится на каплю… светлее

Хель тихо шепчет отцу о том, как асы ищут Валгаллу, но все равно находят лишь ее.

Асы забыли: не может быть героем тот, кто осквернил себя кровью ребенка.

Отец делает для нее венок из ромашек — сухие цветы вместе с живыми, одна ромашка сливается с другой по кругу. А Хель, зажмурившись, просит его рассказать сказку, о том, что никогда не случится.

О большом волке, что рвет цепь и давится красной кровью.

О простом коне, скованном магией иллюзий.

О великом змее, которого столетиями ищут Мидгардцы

Говорят, Змей жил когда-то в их мире, но кто теперь докажет?

Отец мягко улыбается, в зеленых глазах вспыхивают огоньки.  
Отец сплетает истории, как ромашки в венке, чтобы одно плавно, неуловимо перетекало в другое.  
Быль и небыль сливаются в единое целое, и только бог лжи может распознать, где начинается истина и заканчивается выдумка.

Бог Лжи знает цену слову.  
Он рассказывает сказки маленькой девочке, уснувшей у него на руках…

Лишь утром первые лучи солнца прогонят мглу, и все вернется на круги своя.  
Но сначала будет ночь.

Смерть не надо звать и искать, она приходит сама, намечая дорогу повелительнице мертвых.  
И однажды Хель снова вернется.  
У ее отца осталось много дивных сказок и волшебство, которому нет названия.  
Оно легкое, словно поцелуй в лоб, и нежное, будто ромашки, замершие в венке…  
Это волшебство они разделят на всех, вопреки легендам и предсказаниям живых.

Потому что семья?

— Отец, я…

— Знаю. Всегда знал. Хочешь, я расскажу другую сказку, про юного принца Локи и его брата, могучего Тора? Слушай....


End file.
